boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Kin
Kin Kujiura is a character on Grojband. He is Grojband's keyboardist, and has a brother named Kon. He has a knack for technology, and creates strange inventions that the band use when they need help. He is voiced by Sergio Di Zio. Biography and personality "Kin Kuiira"- Grojband Wiki http://grojband.wikia.com/wiki/Kin_Kujira Kin Kujira is a 14 year old boy who is the keyboardist of Grojband. He and his twin brother Kon Kujira are the best of friends and bandmates in that band and are always there for each other. Kin is the scientific, nerdy type of guy and what he lacks in brawn, he makes up for with brains. He is the one who's in charge of the band's pyrotechnics, lighting, computers, and any other kinds of tech related instrumentation. Kin is also a great inventor and he is really great at making all kinds of machines and gadgets. He often times uses his inventions to help out with his band and getting lyrics from Trina. Even though he is a serious inventor who is all about being technical and doing work, Kin never forgets that he is a kid who loves to have fun and go crazy with his fellow bandmates, especially his brother Kon. Kin and Kon were born as cojoined fetus twins who were separated at birth. Because of this birth defect, Kin's nipples are now on Kon's back which is further references in the episode "Indie Road Rager." In Ahead Of Our Own Tone, Corey, Kon, and Laney travelled one year into the future, while Kin stayed behind. They never returned to the past at the end of the episode, making Kin 14 years old, a year older than the rest of the band is 13. Kin is a smart genius and a geeky kid who knows a lot about everything. He has a mind that is great for creating gadgets and scientific contraptions. He is very handy and is always using his brain and his inventions to help out with things that he, or anyone else needs to have done. He uses his inventions to help his band out mostly so that they can get lyrics and play their songs with him being the keyboardist in the band. Despite all of his dedication to his hard work and inventions, Kin is still a fun loving guy who is never too busy or serious to goof off and have fun with his friends. Kin is a very useful person, and is very important and plays a big role in everything that someone else may need. Appearance Kin has pale skin, short black hair, and thick, black, circular glasses that he wears on his long face. He doesn't appear to have a neck, and three of his front teeth always show when his mouth is closed. He has a black T-shirt that has a picture of a red bow tie and a white tuxedo making it look like he wears a suit. He has a pair of long, blue jeans and a pair of orange and white sneakers. He has a nerdy voice that is high, but is also slightly deeper and more gravely. References Category:Grojband Category:Grojband Characters Category:Character Category:Males